unpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudkipz Attack
Mudkipz Attack is a move in the Pokemon games that involves Mudkip. The user summons an army of loyal Mudkipz to do your bidding for three turns. The first turn, the Mudkipz deal a massive amount of damage, which varies depending on how much the user leiks mudkipz. The second turn, the Mudkipz paralyze all opponents and allies with their awesomeness. The last turn, the mudkipz go super saiyan and raise attack power by three stages. If powered up by a Normalium Z Crystal, it maximizes attack but causes to user to faint two turns later because they fall into a mudkip coma. But don't worry, a quick visit to the Pokemon Center should make your Pokemon become dandy! Mudkipz Attack was introduced in Generation 3 as a move that any Pokemon can learn, including Mudkip, but the way to find it was very difficult. Sadly, it is not available in any generation after that - and nobody has successfully completed the process since 2003. The steps are as follows. # Choose Mudkip as your starter. # Level him up to level 100 without evolving him, personally canceling the evolution each time to show how much you care for mudkip. # Fight and win against the Elite Four and Champion 100 times in a row, using only your Level 100 Mudkip. # Surf to the Team Aqua / Magma hideout. # Go to the submarine dock inside the hideout. There is a 1/10256 chance each day that a special picture of mudkip will show up on the wall west of the water. # Press 'A' on the poster, and a horde of ethereal mudkipz will swarm around you. # After determining if you are worthy and leik mudkipz, the elders will teach a random pokemon in your party the move, forgetting a random move in the process if it already knows four moves # Congratulations, you have the move Mudkipz Attack to play with! Mudkipz Attack in the Competitive Scene The move Mudkipz Attack was a beast in the competitive scene - for a few days, anyway. The wizard people that run the huge Pokemon tournaments decided that it would be best for the world if Mudkipz Attack was banned for good and never to be spoken of again. But, recently some dataminers of Pokken Tournament and Pokepark 2 found Mudkipz Attack in the game files, proving the move to be not just a myth. Mudkipz Attack has only been taught to a small amount of Pokemon in the history of Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. If Mudkipz Attack ever comes back to the competitive scene or the games, it will surely be nerfed. Experts claim that it most likely will become a one-turn move that has 100 base power and can paralyze or raise the attack of the user, but has a 50% chance of failure. This makes sense since if Mudkipz Attack becomes more accessible, the people teaching Pokemon the move may not leik Mudkipz as much as the people in Generation 3 that were worthy. A Message to Trainers that have Found Mudkipz Attack: DO NOT TRANSFER IT TO GEN 5 OR BEYOND. It removes the risk of the move getting nerfed. The elder mudkipz would have wanted it that way. Category:Mudkip Stuff